Harry Potter y el último Heredero
by jesUsita
Summary: Primero que nada tiene unos pocos spoilers...Harry está en séptimo añoy bueno..lo emás leanlo..


Harry Potter y el último heredero Harry se encontraba tendido en su cama en el número cuatro de Privet Drive, pensando, pensando en todas las cosas sucedidas en el año anterior. Habían pasado casi cuatro semanas desde el último día en Hogwarts y nadie se comunicaba con él, se preocupaba, podría haberles sucedido algo a sus amigos y conocidos. Prefería no pensar negativamente, o simplemente no pensar. Los últimos días no habían sido para nada tranquilos en Londres, incendios, asesinatos extraños, robos, etc.. ya nadie sabía que hacer, la situación era casi incontrolable. Harry sabía que los disturbios eran provocados por los mortífagos y, a pesar de todo no le preocupaba del todo, sabía en el fondo de su ser de que dentro de la casa de sus tíos era muy improbable de que algo malo le sucediera. 

Eran las diez de la mañana y Harry decidió levantarse, se peinó y bajó a la cocina. Estaba sentado el tío Vernon con su tía Petunia tomados de la mano, con cara de asustados, tenían el televisor en la cocina y estaban dando en noticiero. A Harry le pareció bastante extraño, a Harry no lo dejaban ver las noticias últimamente y el televisor, además, estaba siempre en la sala de estar, le parecía extraño de que lo hubieran trasladado a la cocina y que ni siquiera notaran su presencia.

Harry se sentó en la mesa con ellos y miró sigilosamente el televisor.

Es una situación insostenible, no se puede seguir así, Londres en llamas!- Gritaba el periodista que estaba haciendo el reporte – La policía dice que es un grupo de inadaptados sociales. Les pedimos no salir de sus hogares, son un grupo peligrosísimo.

Para Harry no había duda, eran ellos…..Los Mortífagos. Tío Vernon lo miró de pronto con cara de pánico.

¿Tú los conoces? – Le dijo en voz baja. Harry asintió con la cabeza – Son…em…magos?.

Mortífagos – Dijo Harry en un tono de normalidad. Tío Vernon abrió los ojos con espanto y Tía Petunia se tapó la boca para no gritar de Horror, de pronto se la destapó y miró a Harry seriamente y le temblaba la boca

Ellos, tu sabes, em….Mataron a …Lily?- Dijo ella horrorizada.

No, fue Voldemort, su líder. ¿Nunca supiste porqué murió tu hermana? – Harry se empezó a enojar y su tía Petunia negó con la cabeza – Pues, ya sabes él la mató y ahora me quiere matar a mí, entiende? – Harry había alzado su voz sin darse cuenta.

Lo siento – Dijo tía Petunia. Primera vez que Harry la había visto afligida por algo – No hay una manera de sacarte de aquí a un lugar seguro – Harry se sorprendió aún más y tío Vernon la quedó mirando mientras el periodista en la televisión seguía gritando – Bueno…no vas a seguir los mismos pasos de tus padres, no sería agradable que te murieras ahora.- Harry en verdad estaba demasiado asombrado por las palabras de su tía.

Gracias – Dijo Harry. Ella sólo lo miró y se levantó de la mesa.

¿Qué será de Dudley?- Miró hacia arriba- Aún no se levanta, no te parece extraño, Vernon.

La verdad que no – Dijo él sin despegar los ojos del televisor.- Estaba en una fiesta anoche. Lo hubieras visto en las condiciones que llegó, vamos a tener una conversación de Hombre a Hombre- Harry en sus adentrosle dio risa, Talvéz no era de hombre a hombre si no que de cerdo a cerdo, entre animales se entienden mejor, no pudo dejar de sonreírse de la estupidez que estaba pensando.

Harry se levantó de la mesa, pero nuevamente dieron un extra en las noticias, nuevamente el mismo periodista que estaba en un local de comida rápida que ardía en llamas junto con el administrador del local.

¿Cuál es su nombre?- Le preguntó el periodista al hombre que parecía un muerto en vida, estaba pálido y sus ojos se veían nublados.

Thomas- Contestó como por inercia.

Sr. Thomas, ¿es verdad que los inadaptados le dieron detalles de porqué atacaban la ciudad, ¿Qué le dijeron?.

Bueno, llegó una mujer de rostro muy pálido y de pelo muy negro, tenía una vara de madera en su mano y dijo que el Sr. De las tinieblas triunfaría y que los inferiores debían morir – A Harry se le congeló la piel al oír el relato - Luego, no sé como prendió fuego y todo se quemó, así como lo ve, no quedó nada. – Harry entendió Voldemort quería primero exterminar a los muggles, para luego seguir con los que se opusieran en su camino. A decir verdad luego de la muerte de Dumbledore, Voldemort hace lo que quiere con quien quiere, ya nadie lo podía frenar.

El periodista en la televisión seguía hablando, mostrando los destrozos, la gente que corría por las calles para poder llegar a sus hogares, entre la gente, Harry reconoció, no, no podía ser.

Lucius Malfoy! – Gritó Harry . Estaba parado justo detrás del periodista con el traje negro y la cara semi al descubierto. – Cuidado!- Gritó Harry. Lucius Malfoy sonreía a la cámara y sacó su varita movió la boca y sólo se pudo ver un destello verde por la pantalla y un grito seco. Harry no podía creer lo que había visto, Lucius Malfoy había asesinado al periodista y al camarógrafo, ya no temían a ser descubiertos ni tampoco a que la gente se diera cuenta de la existencia de los Magos.

¿Qué demonios fue eso? – Dijo Tío Vernon.

Los mató – le contestó Harry aún en transe – Así fue que mataron a papá y mamá y como matan a la gran mayoría de la gente en el mundo de los magos.

Harry ve a tu habitación, por favor – Le pidió de una manera muy tierna tía Petunia. Harry subió, aún con la imagen de la luz verde en su mente.

Llegó a su habitación y decidió dormir. No le costó mucho, ya que en verdad la noche anterior había dormido pésimo.

Mientras dormía se veía en un laberinto, lleno de rozas y por otro lado de serpientes, corría y corría, su corazón palpitaba muy rápido, de pronto llegó a la salida y estaba la luz verde, luego esta se disipó y logró ver a Voldemort riendo de una manera enfermiza, sus oídos se le reventaban de pronto Voldemort se convirtió en Dumbledore que le sonreía y lo observaba con compasión Harry sentía la desesperación de tocarlo de sentir que en verdad estaba vivo, de que no había muerto como él con sus propios ojos lo vio.

No digas nada – Le dijo Dumbledore levantando una mano – Recuerda el fénix y la espada verde. Eso de algo ayuda. – Luego sonrió y Harry se iba a acercar pero sintió un fuerte remezón.

Harry, Harry, despierta – Harry abrió los ojos y se asustó en verdad, vio una bola peluda que luego reconoció.

¿Hagrid?– Le dijo agarrando sus gafas.

Si, muchacho, no hay tiempo. McGonagall me envió a buscarte, debo llevarte a un lugar seguro, aquí corres peligro, ya hablé con tus tíos, prepara tus cosas y nos vamos.

Harry se levantó los más rápido que pudo y echó toda su ropa en el baúl, lo cerró.

-¿Dónde está Hedwing, ahora? – Harry la empezó a buscar.

- Ya se fue, Harry, sabe perfectamente donde debe ir – Le dijo Hagrid tomando el baúl de Harry – Vámonos, toma fuerte el bastón – Harry presentía que se iban a trasladar. Harry agarró bien el mango del bastón – UNO, DOS, YYYYYY, TRES….Harry sintió como se elevaban y daban vueltas por el aire él y Hagrid


End file.
